


Us Four

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [23]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Single Parents, dad!Minhyuk, dad!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Kihyun, Minhyuk, and their kids go on a picnic.





	Us Four

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Us Four  
>  **Pairing(s):** Kihyun/Minhyuk  
>  **Word count:** ~2.7k  
>  **Warning(s):** extreme fluff  
>  **Author’s Note:** Who else cried a river when Minhyuk said that he wants to go on a picnic in the future with his kids, Kihyun, and Kihyun’s kids because I certainly did.

Hugs are Jongwon’s favorite way to start the morning. Ever since Jongwon turned three, he would always raise his little arms up at Kihyun after waking up in the morning, a disgruntled pout on his lips as he blinked up at Kihyun, practically begging to be picked up. And Kihyun can never forget the first time it happened, heart full of so much love whenever he thinks back to Jongwon’s small fingers reaching towards him, a soft whine leaving Jongwon’s lips once he opened his eyes and found Kihyun crouched next to him to wake him up.

Ever since then, Kihyun has always picked Jongwon up and into his arms after waking him up, feeling so incredibly happy every time Jongwon loops his arms around Kihyun’s neck and starts to doze back off against Kihyun’s collarbone.

It’s much the same this morning, Kihyun quiet as he opens Jongwon’s door to see Jongwon sprawled out across his bed, one arm up and near his head and one leg peeking out from under the covers. Heart melting, Kihyun shuffles over, crouching down near Jongwon and tucking his leg back under the sheets.

Jongwon squirms at the contact, always a light sleeper just like Kihyun. It only takes a few more seconds for Jongwon to blink his eyes open, a disgruntled sound leaving his lips once the light hits his eyes.

“Good morning,” Kihyun whispers, a smile on his face as he watches Jongwon squeeze his eyes tighter. “Come on buddy, we have to get ready for the day.”

“No,” Jongwon mumbles, still resolutely keeping his eyes shut.

Kihyun can’t help but laugh. “No? But what about going to the park today?”

That gets Jongwon’s attention, Kihyun can tell. He stops squirming, pursing his lips out slightly as if he’s thinking. Kihyun smiles at Jongwon when he opens his eyes again, only for it to fall slightly when Jongwon makes another sound and closes his eyes once more, curling up under his blankets a little more.

“Jongwon,” Kihyun coos. “What about Uncle Minhyuk? He’ll be sad if we don’t go to the park today. Seorim will be sad, too.”

That definitely gets Jongwon’s attention, his eyes blinking open fairly quickly considering the fact that he just woke up. Jongwon’s mouth drops open in surprise, and all it does is get Kihyun to laugh softly. He had a feeling that Jongwon would forget their plans for the day since he had been so tired yesterday when Kihyun reminded him.

Jongwon doesn’t waste any more time, reaching up towards Kihyun with his tiny hands. Smiling, Kihyun scoops Jongwon into his arms, pressing a kiss against his cheek with a whispered, “Good morning.”

“Morning daddy,” Jongwon says sleepily, pressing a sloppy kiss to Kihyun’s cheek before he leans against Kihyun’s shoulder. His fingers are curled near the neckline of Kihyun’s shirt like they always are when he’s in this position, but Kihyun still gets a little emotional every time is happens. Logically, Kihyun knows that there’s no reason to still feel like he’s on top of the world when Jongwon curls up against him like this, but to him, it’s just a subtle reminder that Jongwon is here, that Jongwon is his son, and that Jongwon loves Kihyun as much as Kihyun loves Jongwon.

“Ready for breakfast?” Kihyun asks as he makes his way to the kitchen. Jongwon responds with a gurgle that has Kihyun laughing, completely endeared. He lightly pokes Jongwon in the side, smiling when Jongwon lets out a small shriek at the feeling. “Don’t fall asleep on me, buddy.”

“Tired,” Jongwon whines, all but smashing his face back into Kihyun’s collarbone in an attempt to get closer and more comfortable.

“I know,” Kihyun says, running a hand up and down Jongwon’s back. “But we have time to sleep later. Now is food time. Can you do that for me?”

It takes a few seconds, but Jongwon eventually mumbles, “Okay daddy.”

Beaming, Kihyun presses a kiss to Jongwon’s head. “Thanks, little bean.”

“Not little,” Jongwon protests, sounding more awake now. It always takes him a good five minutes to wake up properly, but once he’s awake, he’s definitely _awake_.

“Not little,” Kihyun concedes, heart so full as he looks down at his son and sees Jongwon staring back up at him.

Jongwon smiles, his whole face lighting up with his happiness. “I love you, daddy.”

Kihyun can feel tears starting to gather in the corners of his eyes. He really loves his son so much, he can’t believe that he’s lucky enough to have Jongwon in his life. “I love you, too, little bean. So much.”

“Daddy!” Jongwon protests, smile falling to make way for a pout. “Not little!”

✧ 

The doorbell rings just as Kihyun finishes tying Jongwon’s shoes.

Kihyun smiles when Jongwon looks at him with wide eyes. “It’s just Uncle Minhyuk and Seorimmie, don’t worry.”

At the familiar names, Jongwon relaxes, but he still hides a little behind Kihyun as Kihyun stands up to open the door.

Kihyun has to actively make sure he’s still breathing once he opens the door, breath caught in his throat at the sight of a smiling Minhyuk with Seorim looking cute and small in his arms.

Hoping the smile on his face isn’t as frozen as it feels, Kihyun says, “Hey! I just have to go get my jacket and backpack really quickly, but come in and make yourself comfortable.”

“Thanks,” Minhyuk says with a beam as he steps into their apartment. Seorim peeks at Kihyun from her hiding spot near Minhyuk’s shoulder as they pass by, hiding her face again once they make eye contact. Kihyun chuckles, always so fond of how shy their kids can be each and every time they meet up despite getting together at least once a week.

“How have you been?” Kihyun asks Minhyuk once they’re all inside.

“Same old,” Minhyuk replies. His smile turns a little cheeky then, and Kihyun is sure he isn’t going to like what is going to come out of Minhyuk’s mouth. “Better now that I can see you, though.”

“Yah,” Kihyun mutters, wishing that those words didn’t affect him as much as they did. Minhyuk’s bright laughter doesn’t make things any better, Kihyun trying to will his cheeks to cool down. It’s a futile effort if anything, mostly because Minhyuk already knows how much he affects Kihyun and has never bothered with toning down his affection throughout the entire time Kihyun has known him.

Seorim starts to squirm in Minhyuk’s hold, drawing Minhyuk’s attention away from Kihyun, who breathes a sigh of relief.

“What’s wrong?” Minhyuk asks with a pout, hefting Seorim up higher on his hip.

In response, Seorim only hides her face again once she realizes all of the attention is on her. Laughing, Minhyuk pets through her hair, whispering to her softly. Kihyun takes the distraction as his cue to get his things from where he left them on the couch.

Just as Kihyun takes a step towards the living room, there’s a tugging sensation at the bottom of his shirt. Jongwon is staring up at him with wide eyes when Kihyun looks down, Kihyun’s eyes softening as he reaches down to pick Jongwon up.

“Are you okay?” Kihyun wonders, searching Jongwon for any injuries or signs that he might not be well.

Jongwon nods, Kihyun sighing in relief. “Still sleepy?”

At this, Jongwon shakes his head. It causes Kihyun to frown, anxious that he doesn’t know what’s bothering Jongwon.

“Alone,” Jongwon ends up whispering, fingers curling tighter into Kihyun’s shirt.

“Oh baby,” Kihyun mutters. “I would never leave you alone.”

Jongwon seems happy enough with that answer, leaning against Kihyun’s shoulder, his favorite spot.

It only takes Kihyun a few more seconds to get his jacket and backpack, and when he comes back, he finds Minhyuk making silly faces at Seorim. She giggles at him, patting Minhyuk’s face with her tiny hands in glee whenever Minhyuk makes a different face.

Smiling fondly, Kihyun feels his heart fill to capacity and then some, not quite understanding how he can be so lucky.

“We’re ready to go now,” Kihyun announces just as Seorim finishes giggling. Minhyuk turns towards Kihyun with a bright grin and red cheeks, Kihyun momentarily stopping from such a beautiful picture.

“To the park!” Minhyuk exclaims, getting both Seorim and Jongwon to cheer.

Kihyun smiles down at his son, happy to see him happy. “Do you want to walk or stay here?”

“Stay here,” Jongwon says almost immediately. His arms wrap around Kihyun a little tighter, like he’s afraid that Kihyun is going to put him down, but if anything, Kihyun’s arms wrap around him tighter.

The park is close by, just a few streets over from Kihyun’s apartment, so they walk over, Kihyun and Minhyuk chatting about anything and everything that has happened since they last talked to each other. They were texting yesterday, but Minhyuk has always had this ability to find something to talk about, no matter what. Kihyun envies him sometimes, how it’s so easy for him to talk about everything and nothing at all, but mostly Kihyun just feels content listening to Minhyuk talk and ask Jongwon, Kihyun, _and_ Seorim questions every once in a while to make sure everyone is included.

Once they get to the park, they head to the tree they always set up their things under. It’s large enough that all four of them can sit under it and the shade it provides comfortably while also close enough to the play area that Kihyun doesn’t feel anxious whenever Jongwon runs off to play in the sandbox.

By now, Jongwon and Seorim seem to have remembered who each other are, because as soon as Kihyun puts Jongwon down, he heads over to where Minhyuk has put Seorim down. He’s shy as he offers his hand, Kihyun watching as Seorim looks to Minhyuk for the okay before she takes his hand and they head off to the sandbox. Kihyun only breathes easy once they make it, but he’s still going to keep an eye on them. Even though they aren’t that far away, it still stresses Kihyun out thinking about how something could happen to either of them when he isn’t looking.

“Hey.”

Kihyun jumps, cheeks flushing when he notices Minhyuk standing next to him, looking beautiful with the sun highlighting him from the side. It isn’t fair, honestly. He’s only wearing jeans and a red-orange sweater over a white collared shirt yet Kihyun feels his knees going weak.

“Hey,” Kihyun responds, trying to make it less obvious that all he wants to do is stare at Minhyuk and take a thousand pictures of him until he fills up his whole memory card.

Minhyuk’s eyes are bright as he asks, “Am I really so beautiful that you can’t stop staring at me?”

Kihyun almost chokes, glaring at Minhyuk as he laughs loudly and without restraint.

“I’m clearly just trying to watch our kids so they don’t hurt themselves since you don’t see to want to.” Kihyun huffs when he’s done, praying that Minhyuk doesn’t notice the deflection.

Except it gets even worse because Minhyuk says, “Our kids, huh?”

“That’s not-” Kihyun starts, tripping on his words and hating himself for it. “That’s not what I meant and you know it!”

“Know what?” Minhyuk teases.

Glaring once more, Kihyun crosses his arms over his chest and resolutely does _not_ stare at how pretty Minhyuk looks as he stands there and looks at Kihyun with tenderness.

“Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk calls. Before Kihyun can even think of a response, there are arms wrapping around his shoulders and then a very heavy human leaning on Kihyun.

“What,” Kihyun grumbles, not appreciating being used as a human furniture piece. Really, though, it’s only for show, because he may not look like it, but Kihyun is weak for physical affection. It’s a fact that Minhyuk had unfortunately found out very quickly, and he always uses it to get Kihyun to soften up, which is completely unfair.

“Nothing, I just wanted to hug you,” Minhyuk answers. It’s so sweet that Kihyun can’t even pretend to be mad, which is even more frustrating.

Kihyun doesn’t say anything in response, which causes Minhyuk to smile and lean onto him more. It’s so sudden that they almost go toppling over right onto the food, Kihyun letting out a “Yah!” at the sudden movement.

“Don’t worry so much,” Minhyuk says through his laughter, holding on to Kihyun like a koala once Kihyun tries to move away.

“Let me go,” Kihyun says with a wiggle. Minhyuk won’t budge, though, not that Kihyun expected him to. Once Minhyuk has Kihyun in his arms, it’s exceptionally hard to get out of his hold, both because Minhyuk’s grip is strong and because Kihyun doesn’t really want to free himself anyways despite how much he tries to make it seem like he does.

Minhyuk’s voice is right by his ear when he says, “Never.”

Shivering, Kihyun keeps his eyes on Jongwon and Seorim as they pack sand into a pile, hoping that if he pays Minhyuk no mind, his ears and cheeks won’t turn any redder than they currently are.

“You can try and hide, but it won’t work on me,” Minhyuk sings, squeezing Kihyun a little tighter before he pulls away completely. Kihyun ignores him in favor of calling out to Jongwon and Seorim that it’s time to eat now.

Kihyun watches with pride as Jongwon helps Seorim up, and they walk over hand-in-hand like Kihyun had taught Jongwon to make sure no one would ever get lost.

After they wash their hands, all four of them sit down under the tree and eat, Kihyun watching with a fluttering heart as Minhyuk gathers Seorim’s hair and puts it back into a ponytail. It’s really not fair, Kihyun thinks. Not only is Minhyuk gorgeous, but he’s great with kids _and_ he’s easy to like. It’s a dangerous combination, but Kihyun has never been more thankful that he met Minhyuk because he’s such a positive influence on their lives. Kihyun can only hope that he does the same for Minhyuk.

A flash of bright blue catches Kihyun’s attention when Seorim picks up an apple slice.

“Did you paint your nails yourself?” Kihyun asks her, smiling softly when Seorim looks up at him.

She shakes her head before she smiles, a tiny curve of her mouth. “No, daddy did.”

Kihyun looks over at Minhyuk, whose cheeks are red, eyes trained down towards the food.

“It’s very pretty,” Kihyun compliments, laughing when Seorim giggles in response.

Someone pats Kihyun on the thigh, the little smacking sound ringing in the air. Jongwon is looking up at Kihyun with glittering eyes as he asks, “Daddy paint my nails, too?”

Kihyun swears that his heart is going to burst at any second. “We don’t have the special kind of nail paint at home.”

Jongwon’s face falls, but Kihyun continues before he can be truly upset. “But maybe if you ask Uncle Minhyuk nicely, he can do them for you.”

Nodding, Jongwon pushes himself up off the floor using Kihyun’s leg for balance. He totters over towards Minhyuk, who welcomes him with open arms and a smile.

“Hey kiddo, what’s up?” Minhyuk asks once he has Jongwon his arms.

This time, Kihyun doesn’t bother restraining himself from grabbing his camera and clicking away to his heart’s content.

“Can Uncle Minhyuk paint my nails?”

Minhyuk looks over at Kihyun, Kihyun snapping one more picture before lowering his camera. Smiling, Minhyuk says, “If you and your daddy come over, then I would be happy to paint your nails.”

Kihyun doesn’t really need an excuse to see Minhyuk more often, but if a chance as easy as this is going to present itself, then Kihyun would be a fool not to take it.

“Sounds good,” Kihyun says, laughing when both Jongwon and Minhyuk cheer. Seorim throws in a cheer of her own when she hears all the ruckus, smiling a toothy smile when Kihyun cheers with her.

“Is tomorrow okay? I know that you’re busy for the rest of the week with work,” Minhyuk asks a while later, a sleeping Jongwon and Seorim in his lap.

Kihyun had been about to say no, that today worked better since they were already out, but he realizes that tomorrow means that he can see Minhyuk two days in a row instead of just once.

“Tomorrow sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Jongwon and Seorim are in fact from Monsta X Ray ^^
> 
> Please come say hi or scream with me about the upcoming comeback on Twitter @snshineprinceki!!


End file.
